Inevitable
by Xeidiz
Summary: Capi 5 up! Es el septimo año d Lily y sus amigos. Voldy anda cerca, muui cerca . ¿Que pasa cuando t enamoras del ekivokado? ¿Y cuando el ekivokado se enamora d ti? ¿Lograran Los Merodeadores pasar d curso?...¿vivos? lee y descúbrelo
1. Familiares Y Excavadores

****

Capítulo 1: _Familiares y excavadores._

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rowling y a todas las compañías asociadas… bla bla….

Este fic se lo dedico a Padme ( weee… Padmita, mil gracias ^-^), y a Aide (sin ti no hubiera podido bajar este fic como yo keria n_n)

¡¡¡¡Disfruten!!!!

**** Vamos, Lily, ¿quieres apurarte? – dijo, algo nervioso, el padre – OK, papá, OK, ya tengo listo el baúl… ¿me ayudas a cargarlo hasta el auto?– dijo una adolescente pelirroja y de ojos verdes – Está bien. 

Con mucho esfuerzo, el padre tomó el baúl (con ayuda de su hija) y lo llevó hasta el portamaletas del auto (un chevrolet de color azul, nuevo). 

Listo – dijo Lily, sacudiéndose las manos – Vaya que estaba pesado, hija, ¿qué le echaste? Oh, papá, las cosas de siempre… unos cuantos pergaminos, y mis libros… y… espera un momento, ¿dónde está Ziu? **** Este…bueno… no lo sé. ¿Pretendes ir con él? ¡Pero papá! ¡Tú me lo has escondido! 

El padre se sonrojó. Después de todo… aún tenía alma de niño. 

Hija… es que… me he encariñado mucho con el perrito, y… ¡Papá! – dijo en tono de bromista reproche – En primer lugar, no es un perrito, es una raza muy especial de excavador, el cual es una especie cuadrúpeda no muggle, muy parecida al perro y… ¿Vas a parar ya con tu discurso? 

De la nada, había aparecido una adolescente con pelo castaño y ojos miel, muy flaca y huesuda. 

Petunia…- reprendió el padre – No es esa la manera de hablarle a tu hermana… ¿Hermana? – respondió Petunia fríamente – Pues me parece que ésta… bruja odiosa… no lo es– dijo ella, diciendo las palabras bruja y odiosa de forma muy suave, no quisiera que nadie en el vecindario se enterara de la condición de su hermana. 

Hubo un silencio, que fue interrumpido por la repentina aparición de la madre. Era un tanto bajita, pelo color castaño y ojos verdes. 

¡Hija querida! – exclamó abrazando, alegremente, a Lily – ¡Ya es tu último año…! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hija mía! 

Petunia carraspeó notoriamente. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. 

Son todos unos estúpidos – murmuró con fuerza, mientras desaparecía por la puerta, adentrándose a la casa – 

La familia Evans quedó destrozada. 

Supongo… - comenzó Lily – que es mi culpa. Padres, yo… aprecio el orgullo que sienten a mí, pero… supongo que Petunia es una maravillosa estudiante y… Hija, hija – interrumpió el padre – **¿De qué hablas? A ti y a Petunia las queremos igualmente. A ninguna más que la otra. ** Iré a hablar con Petunia – dijo la madre – Madre – dijo Lily –, deja que vaya yo. Supongo que ella no querrá ir a la estación con nosotros y… tengo que despedirme, después de todo, éste año no volveré en las vacaciones y… **** Ve, hija, ve – dijo la madre suavemente. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. 

Los padres de Lily se abrazaron, consolándose mutuamente. 

Lily entró a la casa. 

¡Petunia, Petunia! – comenzó ésta – 

No, no estaba abajo. Seguramente se encontraba en su habitación, como solía hacerlo siempre. La pelirroja subió las escaleras suavemente, para no ser escuchada por su hermana. 

El cuarto de Petunia se encontraba cerrado con pestillo, así es que Lily tuvo que tocar. 

¡Vamos, abre ya! – dijo Lily, cuando unos minutos después no recibía respuesta alguna. – 

Hubo un silencio, pero Petunia, al fin, terminó por abrir la puerta. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas encendidas. Se fue directamente a su cama y se tumbó boca abajo, mojando con sus lágrimas el cubrecama. 

Petunia… - comenzó Lily – ¿Qué quieres? ¿Convertirme en sapo? ¡Siempre has sabido y siempre sabrás que eres la preferida de mamá y papá! ¡Claro…! ¡Porque tienen una maldita hija bruja y otra que no es nada más que una niña común y corriente! ¡Claro…! ¿Ustedes los superiores magos nos llaman muggles, no? ¡Pues soy una muggle… y creo que nuestros miserables padres jamás me querrán como soy! ¿Crees que nunca he escuchado decirles "… ojalá Petunia fuera una bruja también"? ¡¿CREES QUE NO?! - lo último lo dijo rugiendo, hasta que le dolió la garganta – Mierda. Mierda. Eso es lo que son ustedes los brujos. Mierda su escuela Hogquerts, y mierda tú. 

Lily calló. Ni siquiera pudo corregirle a Petunia su "Hogquerts."

Petunia, escúchame. Deja de ser así de insolente y escúchame. Yo no he hecho nada para merecer tu odio. ¿Por qué nunca hemos podido ser verdaderas hermanas? ¿Por qué no entiendes que nuestros padres nos quieren por igual? ¿Crees que no es difícil ser bruja? ¿Crees que a mino me cuesta? ¿Crees que no me he pasado noches enteras llorando, pidiendo ser normal… llevar una vida normal, como tú? No eres la única que sufre. Creo que… deberíamos aprender a convivir en paz, entre nosotras dos. Y también convivir en paz con… lo que somos. Yo seré una bruja y tendré que vivir con ello, orgullosa. Tú eres muggle, y no lo estoy diciendo con desprecio, y creo que tendrás que vivir con ello, orgullosa. Los magos no somos superiores a ustedes, entiéndelo. Somos iguales. 

Petunia se secó las lágrimas, un poco más calmada. 

¿No volverás para Navidad? – preguntó, fría – No. Estaré todo el año fuera – dijo Lily –. Y… ¿podemos despedirnos como hermanas? ****

Quiso abrazarla, pero Petunia se opuso. En vez de eso, solo le dio la mano, muy fríamente. 

No como hermanas. Solo como… compañeras de padres. – dijo Petunia **– **y… trataré de entender lo que me dijiste. 

Lily sonrió. Por lo menos, le había estrechado la mano. Eso era ya un comienzo. Se dio la vuelta, en dirección a la puerta. 

E… - dijo Petunia – ¿Sí? – preguntó Lily, esperanzada – Suerte… con las…. Matrículas de hechicero. – lo dijo ya no fría, si no con verdadero "cariño". 

Lily rió suavemente. 

Son las matrículas de brujería, Petunia – dijo, con una sonrisa tierna – Lo que sean – dijo Petunia, volviendo a mostrarse fría. – Y… deja de hablar en tus sueños del tal Potter. Ya me tienes harta. 

Lily asintió nerviosa. ¿Es que había soñado con el odioso de James? ¡Vaya! Las últimas palabras de Petunia… ¿las había dicho con picardía? Seguramente no. Seguramente era solo con odio… después de todo, Lily no sentía nada por James. 

Silencio. 

¿Quieres venir a la estación King Cross? Oye, escúchame, he visto desaparecerte por esa pared desde que tenía diez ( N/A: en éste fic, Petunia será menor, porque no estoy muy segura de cómo lo planteó Rowling). Aunque ésta sea la última, ya no quiero verlo más. Y me perdería el Show de Mary Popkins, en la televisión. Y ésta temporada está muy entretenida. 

Petunia dejó de mirarla y encendió el televisor de su habitación. 

**** Y fuera de mi habitación – dijo, a modo de despedida – y… te extrañaré. 

Pero éstas últimas palabras las dijo en tono tan suave que Lily no escuchó. Después de todo, ya había salido de su habitación, como Petunia se lo pidiera. 

********************************************************************

Holaz ¡!!!!!!!!! ^-^

Komo estan todos?????

Aki tengo un nuevo fic …… en fin ……….., espero k les guste. La verdad es k no tengo idea komo es k pienso terminar esto, pero créanme k pienso hacer d este ultimo año d los merodeadores ¡¡¡¡el mejor año d sus vidas!!!

Yupiiiiiiiiiiiii …..

Hihi

Me despido

Espero reviews …………. Chi????????? Weeeeeeeeee n________n

Los kero muuuusho ( a todos los k me dejen reviews ) …. XDDDDDD

Beshitos

Xeidiz

Miembro d la Honorable Orden Siriusana….

( **El **volverá )


	2. ¿Y Para Quitar El Sabor?

^^

Primero k nada, los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rowling (…mujer, solo dame a drakito y hazme feliz n_n)…., a la Warner, y compañias asociadas, obvio….

Yo solo mezclo las circunstancias y hechos según me da la gana, como alguna vez dije…

Primero k nada……….. gracias al UNICO review k recibí por el primer capitulo … jiji, estoi un poko triste por haber recibido tan poco apoyo, pero , vale, lo voi a intentar otra vez y voi a publicar el segundo capi…^^…

Solo deseo reviews… solo lean y mandan reviews:

"El hecho más simple, es el que más alegra a una persona"

Una sonrisa es simple. Un review, también. ^-^

Bueno, aki los dejo con el capi dos.

Disfruten!!!

Capítulo 2: _Pastillas para quitar los granos, ¿y qué para quitar el sabor?_

Todo bien – dijo Lily, al bajar de las escaleras. Sus padres se hallaban sentados, preocupados, en el sofá de abajo – Menos mal. – dijo la madre. ¿No vendrá? – dijo el padre – No – dijo Lily, un tanto cabizbaja –. Pero… hemos… llegado a un acuerdo. Me alegro. – dijo la madre Pero… papá… ¿Y Ziu? – dijo Lily, tratando de cambiar de tema – - Hijita… me he encariñado tanto con ese perrito y… - Es hembra. Y es un excavador cuadrúpedo. No es perro, ni pertenece a la familia de los canes – dijo Lily con sabiduría. El Cuidado De Las Criaturas Mágicas le era especialmente fácil. - Vaya… ¡pero que sabihonda! – exclamó la madre con alegría – - Ja ja. Muy graciosa. ¿Dónde esta Ziu? - Bueno, bueno. – dijo el padre. Luego silbó y apareció un extraño ser de pelaje castaño. Sus ojos eran verdes y profundos, casi como los de Lily. Tenía orejas puntiagudas, peludas y suaves. Era pequeño pero se veía muy ágil. La mandíbula era muy parecida a la de un perro, pero algo en ese ser decía que él no lo era. Además, poseía bigotes como los de un gato. Y… por gustos de Lily, en el cuello llevaba una cinta roja (era hembra!) - Ziu… Ziu – dijo Lily, tomando en brazos al tierno animal. 

(N/A: Cabe destacar que los excavadores (como comúnmente son llamados) no son en nada peligrosos, y son tan manos como un perro, aunque no se dejan domesticar jamás.)

- ¿Qué te habrá hecho mi padre? – dijo Lily, mientras acariciaba a Ziu – - Solo le di de comer – dijo el padre, riendo – - Bueno… - dijo la madre, viendo el reloj – Será mejor que partamos a King Cross. ¡Petunia, Petunia! 

Se oyó un quejumbroso "¿Qué?", y el padre respondió en voz alta. 

- Vamos a la estación, ¿nos acompañas? - ¡No, gracias! ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo? 

Los padres se miraron resignados, pero pronto volvieron a su estado alegre.

La familia se subió al chevrolet y partió, rumbo a la estación.

Lily vió por última vez su casa, la casa de sus vecinos (había una bruja en su barrio también, la señorita Arabella Figg), y las rosas que había plantado el año pasado Petunia, pues habían sido un regalo de un tal Vernon. Con un poco de nostalgia, pues éste verano tendría que ir a Polonia a dar un exámen, apretó la nariz pecosa contra el frío vidrio del asiento trasero y cerró los ojos, tratando de apartar una gruesa lágrima que mojó su mejilla. 

- Y, bien, Lily… ¿hay algún chico en especial? – preguntó pícaramente la madre – - Oh… no – dijo Lily, nerviosa. Se enjuagó la lágrima, y repentinamente se acordó de James… pero, no. – Ya sabes, los brujos de hoy en día… - Y… ¿cómo van los estudios? – preguntó el papá – ¿estás segura que podrás con aquellos libros? - ¡Vamos! – dijo Lily – son solo un poco más gruesos que los anteriores… - Cuida bien a Ziu – le aconsejó el padre –… Y dale buena comida. Oh, no te preocupes. De eso se encargan los elfos – sonrió Lily, recordando las veces que, con su amiga Susan, se habían colado en la cocina, pidiendo comida a los elfos. - ¿Elfos? ¿Qué son? - Oh, nada, madre – dijo Lily –… - Y, Lily, recuerda ponerle mucho empeño a tus estudios. Es tu último año, y de eso dependerá tu futuro. A propósito – dijo el padre – ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer luego? - Oh…, en eso no he pensado aún. Quizá trabajar en el ministerio… o como auror, o quizá puedo…, no, el quidditch no es lo mío. Y…¿profesora? No… muchas obligaciones. Claro que…, quizá trabajar como fought no sería mala idea…, ¿y medimaga? Bueno, también puedo ser animaga… Claro que cualquier cosa que elija, sería bueno rendir ese exámen en Polonia…, ya saben el E.E.R.E. 

Como siempre, sus padres no entendieron absolutamente nada de lo que su hija decía. Pero no se preocuparon, después de todo, lo que su hija quisiera, era lo mejor para ella misma. 

- Algún día les explicaré lo que son esas palabras – comentó risueña Lily, al ver la cara que habían puesto sus padres –. - Esperemos que sí. Pero…, dinos, ¿cómo se llamaba ese exámen? - Exámen Evaluativo de Rendimiento Escolar. Allí se sabe cuanto ha sido lo que has aprendido en todos tus años escolares, y si sacas una buena nota en ese exámen es algo muy provechoso de agregar en tu currículum, y te trae muchas ventajas. Además, es el último año que se va a practicar, y sería bueno no perder la oportunidad. 

Ese primero de septiembre la estación estaba llena. Llena de personas que corrían desesperadas de un lado para otro. Y… también, aunque nadie se percatara, llena de adolescentes y niños que corrían con carritos llenos de baúles, jaulas de lechuzas, tortugas, sapos, ratas, o cualquier otro animalillo extraño. 

- Bien. Llegamos – dijo Lily, cuando estaban en frente de las estaciones 9 y 10. 

Sus padres la abrazaron y besaron emocionados. 

- Saludos a Petunia – alcanzó a decir Lily antes de irse – 

Tomó su carrito con fuerza y lo empujó hasta la sólida pared que se encontraba en frente. Como solía, cerró sus ojos. Cuando los abrió, el bello e imponente expreso de Hogwarts se imponía ante sus asombrados ojos. El humo salía de su chimenea. Quizá al ser la última vez, halló al expreso más magnífico que cualquier otra vez.

- Bien. Aquí estamos. Un año más en Hogwarts. – murmuró Lily, contenta, para sí – - ¡Hola, Lily! 

La pelirroja se dio vuelta para saber de donde provenía aquel saludo. "Seguramente es Susan." Pero no, no era Susan. Era James Potter. Y…, había que ser sinceros, James había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que se habían vistos… ¿Se estaba poniendo ella loca o estaba encontrando atractivo a James Potter?

- Hola, James – dijo Lily con sarcasmo –. ¿Buscas molestarme? - No, no, para nada – dijo James –. De hecho… - se puso un poco nervioso – eh… bueno… aquí tienes éstas flores. 

Y, acto seguido, le entregó unos bellos claveles lilas. 

- ¡Oh, que tierno! – dijo Lily, poniéndose un poco colorada – ¿A qué se deben, James? - Eh… bueno, mira en el interior de los claveles. 

Curiosa, Lily miró. Un polvo amarillo se esparció por su cara, y empezó a picarle.

- ¿Qué es esto? – replicó Lily, temiendo ser víctima de una de las tantas bromas de James – - ¡Clavel de los granos! – dijo James, riendo a carcajada limpia –. ¡Lily, te has llenado de granos! 

Acto seguido, los claveles explotaron, convirtiéndose en un tosco espejo. Era, seguramente, para que la víctima contemplara sus horribles granos. Lily ahogó un grito. Su piel estaba repleta de diminutos (pero notorios) granos de color rojo. 

- ¡Estúpido Potter! – chilló Lily – 

Se escucharon risas por doquier. 

- ¡Vamos, Evans, que te sucedió en la cara! – dijo Samuel Finnigan – - Sí…, Lily, ¿es acné o alergia? – preguntó interesado Daniel Thomas – - Debe ser alergia… una que la contraen solo los sangre sucia – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Sí, Lucius Malfoy – - Otra vez tú – murmuró con desprecio Lily –. Vete ya, desgraciado. - ¿Irme, Evans? ¡La función acaba de comenzar! ¿No lo crees, Severus? 

Un chico blanco y de pelo oscuro grasiento asintió. Claro, con un poco de dificultad. Lily Evans era tan bella…

- Sí… Lucius, supongo que sí. - ¿Supones, Severus? ¡Pero si ésta Evans parece mono con la cara llena de granos! 

Risas varias por parte de Slytherins. 

- Me das asco – repitió Lucius. –. Asquerosa sangre sucia… - Oye, espérate un momento – dijo James, un poco enfadado – ¿eres tan poco caballero? ¡Ven y defiéndete! - Oh…, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Potter… no nos habías dicho que estás saliendo con Evans. Lo lamento mucho por ti, no deberías haberte enamorado de una sangre sucia con la cara llena de granos. - ¡Estúpido! – dijo James. Él no había pensado que una pequeña broma se hubiera convertido en tanto sufrimiento para Lily. – -¡Defiéndete! - Idiota… no desperdiciaré ningún golpe en ti. ¿Dónde están tus amigos los estúpidos? Ya sabes… Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. ¿Escondidos por ahí? ¡Ya sabía yo que eran todos unos cobardes miserables! 

James no lo aguantó más, y le propinó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro a Lucius, que comenzó a sangrar copiosamente. 

- Ya dije que no desperdiciaría ningún golpe en ti, Potter – dijo Lucius, y con un movimiento de la varita – _Estaticus totalus! _

James cayó al suelo, sin poder moverse. Estaba totalmente estático.

- Adiós, sangre sucia – dijo Lucius, mirando a Lily –…Y… a ver como te va besando a una estatua. 

Lily cerró los puños con fuerza, pero no dijo nada. Rápidamente, se arrodilló al lado de James. Samuel y Daniel lo habían contemplado todo. 

- ¿Está él bien? – preguntaron - No lo sé con certeza… - dijo Lily, negando con la cabeza – Pero… sí, creo que hay un contrahechizo para esto. - ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? – preguntó Sirius, que se había acercado – - Supongo que nada, Black. Ustedes los hombres no saben hacer nada bien – dijo ella, fría. 

Recordaba con claridad cuantas veces había sido víctima de las bromas de Potter y sus amigos, y eso no se le borraría con facilidad. ¿Acaso alguien olvidaría que medio colegio la había visto corriendo en ropa interior? Sí…, una de las tantas condenadas bromas.

- _Movilus! _– dijo Lily, con fuerza – __

Unos cuantos segundos después, James se recobró. Se restregó los ojos y se incorporó, un poco aturdido. 

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Lucius? - Se fue. – dijo Lily, serena – Gracias… por defenderme. – dijo ésta, encendiéndose sus mejillas por un segundo – 

James también se puso un poco colorado. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo. 

- Debo irme – dijo Lily, incorporándose rápidamente –. ¿Cuándo se van mis granos, Potter? – dijo ésta, volviendo a recobrar su frialdad al hablar con ellos – - Eh… supongo que en algunas horas más. - ¿Horas? – dijo Lily, decepcionada. – Me debes unas cuantas, Potter. 

Le lanzó una mirada asesina y se fue de allí. 

- Bien, bien – dijo Peter, que, como siempre, era un tanto entrometido – ¿Estás comenzando a sentir algo por Lily, Cornamenta? 

James permaneció unos segundos callados. 

- ¿De Evans? – dijo, de repente – ¡Jamás! ¿Quién creen que soy? 

Luego de soltar una risita nerviosa, se fue. 

- Eh… chicos – dijo, a modo de excusa –… quiero… quiero… preguntarle a McGonnagall como puedo quitarle los granos a Evans. Ya saben… ella me ayudó. 

Sirius, Remus, Daniel, Samuel y Peter le miraron con picardía. 

- ¡Dejen de mirarme así! – dijo James antes de alejarse – 

Lily caminaba con paso seguro hacia el expreso, junto con su carrito. Mientras buscaba un vagón desocupado, por fin, se topó con Susan.

- ¡Lily, Lily, te he buscado como condenada! ¿Dónde te has metido? 

Lily sintió como sus mejillas se volvían a encender. 

- Te cuento luego. ¿Nos sentamos? OK – dijo Susan – 

Se sentaron en el primer vagón desocupado que encontraron. 

- Por fin me siento – dijo Lily, a la que ya le empezaban a doler los talones de tanto tiempo parada – - Y… - dijo Susan – ¿qué te pasó en la cara? - Oh…, maldito Potter. Ya sabes, una de sus bromas. Me regaló un clavel, y yo, como tonta, se lo acepté… 

Lily no pudo evitar volver a enrojecerse. 

- Lily, Lily… ¿cupido ha hecho de las suyas contigo y con…? - No, no. – interrumpió Lily, nerviosa – Solo… solo pensé que James, al fin, sentaría cabeza y dejaría de hacer bromas. Solo eso. - Jeje, si tú lo dices – dijo Susan con picardía – Sigue con la historia. - OK. Ya sabes, el maldito polen se esparció por mi cara y me dejó llena de granos. Jame…este…Potter, quiero decir, me jugó otra de sus bromas. - Mmm… - masculló Susan, por todo comentario. Luego sonrió ampliando sus labios pícaramente – Y, Lily, si quieres llamarlo James y no Potter, por mi no hay problema. - Oh… este – comenzó Lily, nerviosa – - Este nada. Vamos, ya sabes que cuando cupido hace de las suyas… - ¡Espera un momento! – dijo Lily, aparentando estar enfadada – - ¿Quién ha dicho que me gusta Potter? – repitió – ¡Solo es un adolescente que no se conforma con hacerme la vida imposible, me la hace… llena de granos! – esto ultimo lo dijo con todo el enfado que le fuera posible – - ¿En serio es solo eso lo que opinas de mi? – dijo James, que había entrado al vagón para pedirle disculpas – - Eh… este… lo siento mucho, James… eh… digo, Potter. - Por mi no hay problema si quieres llamarme James, ¿Lily? - OK, puedes llamarme Lily. – dijo ella con un poco de desgano – Pero… una broma más, señor Potter, y no le vuelvo a dirigir la palabra. - ¿Ni siquiera la mirada? – preguntó James – - No. – dijo Lily, decidida – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Espero que no sea una broma… - No, no lo es. Yo… venía…bueno, ya sabes… para… bueno… ¿Radcliffe? - ¿Sí? – preguntó Susan (N/A: No me pregunten si es que Susan tiene algo que ver con Daniel Radcliffe… ^^) - Quieres… quieres…eh… bueno… creo que… Sirius quiere decirte algo – se excusó James – - ¿Sí? – volvió a preguntar Susan – Vamos, James… no seas mentiroso. Si quieres hablar con Lily a solas, es cosa que me lo digas. De todos modos, igual quería ir a ver a Lavy Brown. Luego vuelvo, Lily. – le guiñó un ojo con picardía y se fue – 

Silencio. Lily ya comenzaba a ponerse incómoda. Bueno… James también. 

- ¿Querías decirme algo? – dijo Lily, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían – - Eh…bueno…yo…este… - Al grano, James, al grano.- no pudo dejar de pensar cuán irónico sonaba eso. – No voy a comerte – dijo, muy incómoda, Lily – - E..está bien. Yo… - James comenzó a jugar con sus manos, para relajarse un poquito – quiero pedirte disculpas. Ya sabes… por lo de los granos. - Claro que sé porque es que me pides disculpas – dijo Lily, fría. "Lo siento, Potter, no puedo de un día para otro ser simpática contigo", pensó. - Bueno…la señorita McGonnagall me dio algo para que los granos se te fueran antes. No… no quieres comenzar tu último año así, ¿no? – dijo, a modo de broma, para romper con el hielo – - Créeme que no. ¿Es una pomada? - No. Son pastillas. Con una bastará. Claro que… no te garantizo que sepan bien. - No me interesa como sepan. Solo dámelas. 

James se sentó junto a ella y le entregó una pequeña bolsita de color verde oscuro y de seda. 

- ¿Y la bolsa? Está elegante – dijo Lily – - Bueno… tómalo como un regalo mío. - ¿Regalo? Seguro te lo dio McGonnagall. - Bueno, bueno, Lily, no tienes que ser así conmigo. Me estoy disculpando, ¿OK? - OK. ¿Por qué tantas pastillas? - Bueno…, solo tienes que tomar una, pero… es en caso de que vuelvas a necesitarlas. - ¿Perdón? – dijo, tosiendo, Lily – ¿Eso significa que puedo volver a caer en tus bromas? Mira, Potter, ya hablamos y… No, no – interrumpió James –. No pienso volver a hacerte una broma. Es solo si las volvieras a necesitar alguna vez. Y… son un regalo. 

Lily rió. 

- ¿Son éstos los regalos que acostumbras dar, Potter? - Tsk, tsk. James, no Potter. - OK. ¿Son estos los regalos que acostumbras dar, James? - Bueno, la verdad no. Solo que no sé qué mas darte. - Vaya, eres todo un caso, James. 

Lily tomó una pastilla, con cuidado, con las manos. 

- ¿Tengo que chuparla? – preguntó ésta – - Sí. Recuerda, no garantizo el buen sabor. - Sí, sí, y yo no garantizo una cachetada. Era broma, era broma – dijo ella rápidamente, al ver la cara que James ponía – 

Lily introdujo la pastilla en su boca. 

- ¡Yak! ¡Te voy a matar, Potter! ¡Esto sabe a porquería! - Ups. Lo siento mucho, Lily. - ¡Peor! ¡Sabe a moco de troll! 

Con dificultad, Lily se tragó la pastilla. 

- Simplemente asqueroso. - Pero… los granos se te van yendo. - ¿En serio? – dijo Lily – ¡No te creo! 

La frase sonó a sarcasmo puro, pero James no se dio cuenta. 

- También vine para otra cosa, Lily… - ¿Sí? ¿Qué? - Bueno… gracias por devolverme la movilidad. No me hubiera gustado ser estatua. - Bueno… tenía que hacer algo. Tus estúpidos amiguitos no hubieran sabido que hacer. - Cuidadito con mis amigos. Pero… gracias. - De nada. - Bueno, entonces me voy. Nos vemos luego. - Espera un momento. - ¿Sí? - ¿Por qué me defendiste, James? – dijo Lily, clavando sus verdes ojos en los nerviosos castaños de James – - Eh… bueno… yo… porque… porque eres una mujer. Y los hombres defienden a las mujeres, ¿no? - Supongo… claro que dudo mucho que seas de esa clase de hombres caballerosos… (N/A: Tiene que ser así de fría, ¿no?) Pero, ¿sabes? Tendrás que hacer algo para quitarme éste sabor de la boca. Es horrible. No hay pastilla con peor sabor que esa. - ¿Qué quieres que haga? No conozco tantos hechizos como tú… - Bueno, no lo sé. Pero yo te salvé. Me debes una. - Espera. Yo también te defendí. - Sí, pero aún me debes una. ¿Crees que las disculpas pagarán tus bromas? Además… no quiero este sabor en la boca y… 

Pero James la interrumpió. Suavemente, acercó sus labios a los de Lily. Lily, simplemente, no pudo oponer resistencia. Comenzaron a besarse, primero suave y levemente. James le acarició tiernamente la cara a Lily. Luego el beso se volvió un poco más largo y romántico.. James tomó a Lily por la cintura, y Lily comenzó a revolotear con sus manos en el pelo (siempre desordenado) de James. James pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Lily… pero ésta se negó. Y se separó rápidamente de James. 

- Po…Potter, ¿qué significa eso? 

Entonces James volvió a la realidad. 

- ¿Quieres darme una explicación? ¿Por qué el beso, eh? ¿Otra broma? – Lily se temió lo peor. Después de todo, realmente ella había sentido _algo_ al besar a James pero… ¿y si todo era una broma? 

James permaneció en silencio. Se tocó suavemente los labios con las yemas de los dedos. 

- ¿Vas a responderme? – preguntó Lily – - Querías que te quitaran el sabor, ¿no? – comentó James, parándose rápidamente de allí. – Nos vemos en Hogwarts… Lily. 

Silencio. 

****************************************************************

^^

Ojala les haya gustado el segundo capi …..

Muchas gracias a la linda personita k me mando reviews!!

Mil Beshitos

Xeidiz


	3. ¿Sentí algo?

^-^

Wenis……., primero k nada, todo esto no me pertenece, pertenece a una d las mejores escritoras contemporáneas: Joanne Kathleen Rowling…., pues sin ella no habría inspiración con la cual escribir, sin ella no habría sirius para babear… sin ella no habría merodeadores para haber creado esta historia…. =), creo k me puse un poko melancolica………. 

Vuelve siriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _

En fin…., komo ya dije los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia y las circustancias, pues dudo k en la realidad haya sucedido lo k ahora procederán a leer……. jiji ^^

¡!!! disfruten ¡¡¡

Capítulo 3: _¿Con quién salió Lavy?_

Lily permaneció un rato callada, esperando a que volvieran sus amigas Susan y Lavy. No podía pensar en nada. Solo en… ese condenado beso. ¿James estaba jugando con ella? ¡Mas le valía que no… porque ella… ella… a ella le había gustado ese beso!

- Demonios. ¿Por qué me dejé llevar? – murmuró ella para sí – - ¿Dejarte llevar por qué? – preguntó Lavy, entrando al vagón junto con Susan – - Este…por…por…por…por mi hermana, eso. - ¿? - Es que… Petunia me dijo que… que… trajera a Ziu. - ¿? (Explícate bien, Evans!) - Miren, resulta que tengo un perro, y… ¡demonios! No saco nada con mentirles. Ni siquiera es un perro… - ¿? (Vas a quitarnos la duda o no?) - OK, OK, no se enojen. Es que… bueno… resulta que… James y yo… bueno… bueno… solo… solo… ya saben. - ¿Tú y él se besaron? ¡Quien lo creería! – rió Susan – - ¿Lily? – preguntó Lavy – ¿Tienes fiebre o qué? - Lo sé, Lavy, lo sé. Supongo que Susan te contó la historia. - Me la contó, pero no lo del beso – frunció el ceño Lavy – - Verán. James vino a disculparse. Entonces, hablamos un rato y luego él me dio unas pastillas para quitarme los condenados granos. Y las pastillas sabían mal, y yo le dije que tendría que hacer algo para quitarme este sabor de la boca. - Para la otra – comentó Susan –, Lily, tendrás que ocupar otra indirecta. - Sí. Podrías haberle dicho… a ver… humm… - Oigan, oigan, chicas, en ningún momento quise que James me besara. Solo… solo… me besó. 

Lily calló. Tenía que pensar bien en lo que había sucedido. Y en lo que había sentido. 

- Por Dios, chicas, creo que sentí _algo _cuando lo besaba – murmuró Lily, nerviosa – 

Lavy ahogó un grito. Susan se tapó la boca con las manos. 

- ¿Es en serio, Lily? – preguntó esta última – - En serio. En serio sentí algo. Pero… dudo mucho que Potter se haya sentido igual. – dijo todo esto con un dejo de tristeza – - En primer lugar, Lily – dijo Lavy –, deja de poner esa cara tristona. Arriba el ánimo… ¡besaste a Potter! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Sabes cuantas Ravenclaws te van a envidiar por eso? Muchas – dijo Lily con desgano –. Pero… pero… yo no puedo sentir algo por James, ¿entienden? ¡Es James, por Dios, es mi enemigo! Además… estoy segura que James no sintió nada. Seguramente era otra de sus bromas, y ahora se lo está contando a medio mundo. "¿Saben? ¡Besé a Lily Evans, y creo que ella se enamoró! Pobre estúpida…" 

Lily bajó la cabeza de nuevo. Cerró los ojos para atajar aquella pequeña lágrima que se le iba a resbalar. Sin resultado, la lágrima rodó lentamente por su mejilla.

- Chica… estás enamorada – sentenció Susan – - ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Lavy – No creo que sea solo después de éste beso… - Ustedes me conocen mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mi misma. – respondió Lily, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – Sí, estoy enamorada. Pero… no estoy muy segura de que esa sea la palabra correcta. Quizá… quizá solo me atraiga un poquito. Bueno, bueno, me atrae mucho. Y… eso es desde que compré los libros en el callejón Diagon. - Explícate mejor, querida – comentó Susan, jugando con su pelo coquetamente (con su propio pelo…) – - Bien, bien. Yo estaba comprando los libros, ya saben, cuando pasé a Honey Dukes, a comprarme un helado. Y… bueno… allí estaba James. Y… yo me fijé… bueno, chicas, James tenía que crecer algún día y… se veía tan guapo… tan guapo… y… bueno… de ahí en adelante no sé más. O el estúpido de cupido me está jugando una broma, o desde ese momento comencé a… pensar en James. Y…, me temo que de una forma muy diferente a la que antes había pensado en él. Y eso no es todo. Petunia me comentó antes de irme que… yo… había hablado en mis sueños. Y… sobre… sobre Potter. 

Sus amigas permanecieron calladas. 

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – preguntó Lavy, rompiendo el silencio – 

Lily no respondió. 

- Él te gusta. - Creo que no me había dado cuenta – comentó con sarcasmo Lily –. Lo siento, lo siento – murmuró arrepentida –… es solo que ese beso no fue cualquier beso. Estoy segura que sentí algo. - Lily, Lily, quizá solo sea que te dejaste llevar por el momento – replicó una "realista" Susan –. Creo que lo mejor es que nos olvidemos ya del asunto, y cambiemos de tema. - Susan tiene razón – dijo Lavy con un aire meditabundo. Rápidamente, cambio el tono de su voz –, bien, chicas, a que no adivinan con quién salí en el verano, ¿eh? 

Rápidamente, las conversaciones de las chicas variaron. Lily les agradeció: era mejor no pensar en James. Eso haría, no pensar en él ni en el beso. Y lo que quedaba de viaje en el tren se la pasaron comentando sobre diversos temas comunes en las vidas de unas chicas que acababan de comenzar su séptimo (y último L ) año en una escuela de magia y hechicería (común, no?). 

James Potter, el famoso buscador de los Gryffindors, bello atleta, admirado por todos, codiciado por todas las chicas del colegio, caminaba sin dirección alguna, vagando o buscando algún vagón donde estar solo. 

Quizá siempre haya necesitado compañía, quizá siempre era bueno tener a los merodeadores cerca, pero aquellas excusas ya no le servían. Es decir, en estos momentos, prefería pensar un rato solo que tener que contarles a sus amigos lo que había hecho. Porque, para explicarles a ellos, primero tendría que explicárselo a sí mismo, ¿o no? Y, ¿como demonios se explicaría algo que no tenía idea porqué lo hizo?

Sumido en sus pensamientos, chocó con la señorita del carrito. 

- Oh, disculpe, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención – comenzó James (siempre caballero), ayudando a arreglar el desastre que había provocado. Millones de tortas y pasteles de chocolate, helados, dulces y otros comestibles habían caído al suelo, ensuciando éste con chocolate, salsa de frutilla, vainilla y crema. - No hay problema, chico. Solo fíjate mejor por donde caminas – le reprendió severa la señora. Con un movimiento de la varita (y unas palabras rápidas) el suelo volvía a estar limpio, y el carrito volvía a estar lleno de diversos, y exquisitos, comestibles. – Y cambia esa cara, parece que hubieras sido rechazado por la chica que te gusta – comentó risueña la señora – 

James solo sonrió. ¿Es que acaso realmente era eso lo que le había sucedido?

- Disculpe la molestia – replicó James antes de seguir su camino – - ¡Se me olvidaba! – replicó la señora – ¿quieres algo? 

James revolvió sus bolsillos con las manos. Sí… tenía unos cuantos sickles a mano. 

- Unas grageas, por favor – dijo, entregando las monedas – - Toma. Y recuerda cambiar tu aspecto, solo ahuyentarás más a la chiquilla en cuestión. 

Luego de unas risas (solo por parte de la señora), James se alejó de allí. Bueno, era mejor cambiar su aspecto, pero por dentro. Era mejor cambiar sus pensamientos. Debía definir sus sentimientos, o sus acciones. 

Realmente no estaba seguro si sentía algo por Lily. Sería mejor olvidarlo. Y… pensándolo mejor, ¿qué haría solo? 

Pronto se hallaba conversando plácidamente con Los Merodeadores. 

********************************************************************

=0) ……

les gustó???

Esperemos k si, aunke el capi es bastante cortito………………….., pero recompensaré sus lindos reviews, y, a pesar d k este capi es super cortito, lo voi a subir junto al proximo capi…………., así leen dos capis de una, y me dicen k les pareció…., ya?? ^^

Ahora procedo a responder los lindos reviews k me dejaron…., k me animaron a seguir con esta historia, y más rapido aun d lo k esperaba =P…

****

Ilse Black: Me encanta k te haya encantado!!!!!!!! =0), weno………, ya k solo mandas reviews a los fics k realmente t gustan………… pues me siento afortunaaaaaaaada ^^….., ojala y sigas mandandome reviews!! n_n

****

Clau: …….k wenito k lo halles emocionante! Pues d hacerlo cada vez mas entretenido me encargo yo =P, y tú te encargas d mandarme reviews pa animarme a hacerlo cada vez mas emocionante, yiaaaa??

****

Nury: escribo bien? ^o^…….. me alegro!!! =0)….. y espero k este capi lo halles tan bien escrito como los anteriores, vale? Lamentablemente no voi a poder excluir a la askerosa rata ¬¬……., pero, en fin…, no te preocupes k en los proximos capis habrá mas d mi lindo siri-pooh…. Compensando tal vez la fatalidad k hizo con él, la tonta d rowling…….. _…..

****

Isa: ^-^….. me alegra tu positiva opinion d mi fic….., en verdad k los reviews k te animan a escribir son los k no te critican, sino k te dicen k les gustó el fic……. Asi k muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxas gracias por el review…., aki tuviste el tercer capiii!! ^^

****

Lucía: pues aki tienes el proximo capiii ^^………, y como dije, tendrán de regalo el cuarto capi bajado junto con éste……, entonces….. k esperai pa leer y decirme si te gustó?? =)=)

****

Annie Taylor: aki tienes la continuación mi niña! n_n ….., espero k tb te guste =P

Weno, hasta aki los dejo. 

No olviden mandar mas revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews… chi??

Muchos besitos ^^

Xeidiz

Miembro d la Honorable Orden Siriusana

** De luto… **

[ …Él volverá, lo sé. Él **no** vive solamente en nuestros sueños… ]


	4. El Último Banquete

^^

Hola!!

Aki me tienen de nuevo, esta vez kon el cuarto capi …. Jeje, en verdad espero k les guste ^^ , de todo corazon …. n_____n

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la Jo Rowling, a la Warner y a compañías asociadas. 

Todo lo demás, es de mi mente ^^

__

¡¡¡disfruten!!!

Capítulo 4: El último banquete. 

__

Aquí me tienen de nuevo

__

Y veo que hay sabuesos

__

Que me miran con compasión

A ellos les digo:

¡Presten atención!

__

Yo no soy como cualquier otro

O como un simple potro

Sombrero viejo y rasgado no soy

Yo soy fino y provengo del convoy.

__

¿Quieren que les cuente la historia?

Les advierto que nada es escoria. 

Todo deben guardarlo en el corazón

Y por cada palabra que diga sentir amor.

__

Porque al colegio venimos a aprender

Y aprender no es solo entender

Aprender es comenzar a sentir

Y sentir es indispensable para vivir.

__

Por eso les advierto, 

Aquí en su corazón pasarán muchos sentimientos,

Puede que pícaramente te enamores

O puede que a tu prójimo odies.

__

Mejor será que tomes todo a la ligera

Y así tendrás una vida perfecta

No tomes nada a mal

Y verás en todo su propia verdad. 

Rowena, Godric,

Salazar y Helga.

Todos personas honorables,

Dos hombres, 

Dos mujeres, 

Cada uno con sus virtudes.

__

Era Rowena la madre del conocimiento,

Y si lo sabía todo de todo es verdad, no miento.

Fue una gran mujer,

Que luchó por la justicia,

Tuvo mucho poder, 

Y aún así lo ocupó con pericia.

A ella acudían en busca de consejo, 

O cuando había, un problema, que resolverlo.

Por eso en Ravenclaw entrarás, 

Y a tus sesos valiosa información echarás. 

__

A Godric en cambio, lo conocían por su valentía,

Valentía y fidelidad, jamás fue un espía. 

Jamás miró para el otro lado, 

Jamás deseó lo que no tenía,

Su vista siempre estaba en lo bueno, 

Y fue el más amable hasta muerto.

Por eso a Gryffindor entrarás, 

Si sabes bien a dónde vas.

Si crees que en la vida las virtudes van primero,

Y realizas las labores con esmero. 

__

Helga en cambio destacaba, 

Pero nunca aspiraba. 

Era trabajadora y de buen corazón,

Pero nunca de nadie alabanzas escuchó.

Puede que la alabaran 

Los pajaritos que en la mañana trinaban,

O puede que todos la admiraran, 

Pero en su humildad, 

Ellas jamás entendió que todo lo que la halagaban era verdad.

Por eso tu casa será Hufflepuff

Solo si cumples con unos cuantos requisitos:

Ser buena persona no lo es todo, 

Ser trabajador no lo es todo, 

Deberás entender que la humildad es más que un rito.

__

Salazar era caso aparte,

Pero, igual que los otros era, en parte.

Tuvo mucha inteligencia, 

Y otro poco de resistencia, 

Sabía qué era ser líder:

No dar todo lo que te piden.

Por eso nunca jamás flaqueó,

Enfrente de otros jamás lloró. 

Tenía una reputación que cuidar,

Una reputación que supo nunca malgastar.

Por eso estarás en Slytherin

Con solo pensar como él. 

Que las personas hay que amarlas, 

Pero nunca dejar de amenazarlas. 

(Que, se supone,

así aprenderán)

__

Otro año más por comenzar

Otra canción más para crear

Otro año para nuevos alumnos

Otro año de despedida para algunos.

A los primeros les digo,

No se preocupen, yo los elijo. 

A los segundos, espero

Tengan un futuro verdadero. 

Una vez más aquí me tienen

Una vez más a mí ustedes vienen

¿Acaso son de aquí, 

o quizás son de allá?

Este sombrero lo decidirá. 

Puede ser que en tu corazón haya valentía

Y un poco de sabiduría…

Si eres así, ¡de Gryffindor serías!

O puede ser que tengas un corazón noble

Y ser honrado, aunque quizá pobre. 

¡Ve entonces a Hufflepuff, hombre!

(No me digan nada por los versos

nunca he sido sombrero bueno en esto).

Pero si lo tuyo es investigar

Y saber por tu propia cuenta la verdad

No dudes que ¡a Ravenclaw pertenecerás!

¿Qué hay de los que codician

tener un poco de poder?

¿Qué hay para los que creen

que saber es poder?

¡Pues a Slytherin los enviaré!

Los aplausos estallaron por todos lados. Una vez más, el sombrero seleccionador iniciaría su monótono ritual, después de una nueva e inusualmente larga canción. Pero, ésta vez, para Lily Evans la cosa no era tan monótona. Seguramente porque era su último año, pero por siempre recordó la canción de aquel año, por siempre recordó a todos los gryffindors que se integraron aquella vez. 

Minerva McGonnagall (con unos años menos, pero con más severidad de lo que era necesario, como siempre) estiró un pergamino, muy largo, por cierto, y comenzó a leer los nombres en voz alta. 

- Appel, Laura! 

Una chica de pelo negro y ojos violeta oscuro (un tanto extravagante) se apresuró a sentarse en la silla y colocarse el sombrero, ante la mirada expectante de muchos. 

Unos cuantos segundos, quizá dos o tres minutos transcurrieron antes de que el sombrero chillara la opción escogida. 

- ¡HUFFLEPPUFF! 

La mesa contigua a la de Lily y Cia. estalló en sonoros aplausos y felicitaciones.

- Vaya, el primero es un Hufflepuff. Dicen siempre que la casa que recibe primero un alumno será la casa a la que mejor le irá en dicho año – comentó Lavy, que se sabía todos los chismes, leyendas y demás del colegio –. __ - Bueno – replicó Susan –, no creo que debamos fiarnos de tales chismes. Yo creo que gryffindor ganará la copa éste año y… 

La chica fue interrumpida.

- Bueno, Radcliffe, _esperamos_ ganar la copa. Es nuestro último año, ¿lo recuerdas? Así es que sigue siendo la sabelotodo junto con la Evans, y ya verás que ganaremos muchos puntos – murmuró burlón Sirius (O_o … babeando de nuevo), que se hallaba sentado junto con Los Merodeadores – - Ah, ustedes – comentó fríamente Lavy, posando sus ojos misteriosa (¿y pícara) mente en Remus, para luego volver a su mirada fría – - Sí, sí, nosotros – dijo Peter con desgano –. Lavy, Lavy, como has crecido… quiero decir, como han crecido tus conocimientos en chismes. Espero no las cuentes en clases… no queremos perder puntos. - Cállate, odiosa rata – dijo Lily, hablando por primera vez –. Si vamos a perder puntos solo va a ser tu culpa, merodeando por los basureros y las ratoneras. 

Fulminó con su mirada a cada uno de los merodeadores. James evitó su mirada, pero no lo logró. Por alguna razón, Lily no lo miró tan asesinamente como sus compañeros. 

Bien, hay que aclarar una cosa antes de seguir con el relato. Lily sabía de los "especiales" (y muy secretos) poderes de sus "amigos" (hay que ocupar la ironía…). Sabía muy bien que Peter podía convertirse en rata, que Sirius en perro y James en ciervo. (¿Quizá por eso a la chica le atraían tanto los ciervos…? Eso ya lo veremos). Por supuesto, también sabía de la licantropía de Remus. Pero, obviamente, Lily no era una chismosa (a diferencia de Lavy), y es por eso que el secreto estaba en buenas manos. Claro que los Merodeadores no sabían que Lily sabía el gran secretito… Por lo tanto, es obvio que se sobresaltaron mucho (en especial Peter), cuando oyeron los "inusuales" comentarios de Lily. 

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Remus, un chico de ojos dorados y pelo de un tono muy similar, con notorio interés (y cierta preocupación). ¿Qué más podía saber Evans? Esperaba que no supiera nada sobre él… - - Lupin, creo que es obvio. Las ratas son asquerosas y sucias… exactamente igual a Pettigrew. ¿Qué acaso has pensado que yo me refería a alguna otra cosa? – Lily interrogó seriamente con la mirada de esos ojos verdes a Remus – 

Éste, incómodo, se sonrojó. (N/A.. jeje … por esta vez no habrá nada de remus/lily)

- Bien, bien, chicos – dijo James (¿Qué acaso estaba celoso? O_o Jeje…) –, dejemos todo esto. Creo que la ceremonia ha terminado. 

En efecto, la ceremonia había terminado. Solo tres chicos se habían integrado a Gryffindor. Un chico rubio, una chica de piel negra y otro chico trigueño. (N/A: Creo que Gryffindor era internacional…)

- Felicitaciones, estamos orgullosos de nuestros nuevos integrantes – dijo Lily, estrechándole la mano a los pequeños – - Gracias, gracias. – comentaron – __

[ N/A: Bien, antes de seguir, también quiero hacer una pequeña explicación. Creo que Rowling no nos ha dicho si Dumbledore fue o no fue alguna vez director de Hogwarts en la época de Lily y James (y si lo dijo, yo no me he percatado), así que tomando en cuenta esto, y de que era el último año de los padres de Harry, he pensado que sería buena idea que Dumbledore fuera el director, integrándose por primera vez como director en Hogwarts. (El último año de Lily y James y el primero de Dumbledore, ¿les parece?) OK, si estoy mal, y Jo ya había explicado esto, siento mucho haber sido tan despistada y haber omitido aquel detalle. Pero… sigan con el relato, que no va por mal camino .. ]

En el asiento que antiguamente ocupaba Beez Cralaway , ex director del colegio, se hallaba sentado ahora un hombre un poco viejo, de barba larga, muy larga, y lentes de medialuna. Sus pequeños y azules ojos traspasaban majestuosamente la mirada. Lily se sintió extrañamente reconfortada y segura al tener aquellos ojos cerca suyo. 

__

[ N/A: En una entrevista, Joanne reveló que el nombre de Albus Dumbledore era un trabalenguas que ella había creado, y que significaba algo así como "abeja". Tomando en cuenta esto, le he colocado al ex director "Beez", que sería algo así como el sonido que producen las abejas (ésta autora tiene imaginación…jeje) … ]

El hombre canoso y barbeado aclaró su garganta. 

- Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y me permitiría decir que es un inmenso placer conocerlos y haber presenciado ceremonia tan bella y motivadora como es la ceremonia de selección. Aún recuerdo mi selección…, ¿conmovedor, saben? Recordar todos aquellos años de larga estadía y gloriosas travesuras… lástima que ya terminaron…, ah…, qué no daría por contemplar ésta gran sala desde aquellos asientos que ustedes los alumnos ocupan…- se secó un poco los ojos, que se habían humedecido discretamente – Bien… bien, dejémonos de melancolía. – sonrió largamente, y prosiguió –Agradezco a todos los que pacientemente observaron y participaron de dicha ceremonia. – por alguna razón, miró fugazmente a la mesa de gryffindor ("¿acaso él quiso decir que se enteró de nuestra escasa atención a la ceremonia…? ¡vaya director que nos ha tocado! ¡Querrá quitarnos todos nuestros puntos!", pensó Lily) – Bien, bien. Seguramente estarán pensando qué es lo que hace un hombre barbudo y canoso sentado en el lugar de Beez, Cralaway para ustedes. Pues, queridos alumnos, me permito a mí mismo el honor de presentarles a su nuevo director… yo. 

Algunos chicos rieron por la forma informal que Dumbledore se expresaba. Minerva carraspeó, pidiendo formalidad a todos los presentes (¿incluía a Dumbledore? Jeje…).

- Así como lo han oído. Yo seré su nuevo director. Espero cumplir con éste cargo satisfactoriamente, y espero también que ustedes se porten de mil maravillas estando yo en mi cargo. Me han comentado que son unas grandes personas, y grandes alumnos, y espero que no hagan quedar a las personas que me lo dijeron como unos mentirosos. Bien, no quiero seguir con ésta charla y aburrirlos, pues será mejor que satisfagan su hambre para poder dormir y comenzar mañana un nuevo, reparador y valioso día. Recuerden, cada día tienen que llenar sus cabecitas con algo valioso, cada día tienen que aprender una lección para llenarla en su corazón. – miró a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos – No desperdicien su tiempo. – agregó con firmeza –… bien… ¡a comer! 

Ya no se oyó nada más que el tintineo de los tenedores y cuchillos al comer. Lily y compañía no eran la excepción.

Luego de comer una gran cantidad de comida, en la que se incluían carnes, chorizos, papas, salsas, purés, arroz, pollo, pastel de carne, guisos de todos los tipos, postres, chocolates, tartas, tortas de chocolate y crema, panqueques con manjar y todo tipo de jaleas; Lily ya sentía que su estómago iba a explotar. Hace tiempo que no había comido del banquete de bienvenida… y, como era el último, había decidido aprovecharlo al máximo. Lamentablemente, lo había aprovechado _demasiado._ Se sentía un poco mareada… y con ganas de devolver. 

- Er… creo que no me siento muy bien – comentó ella a sus amigas – - Pues, ¿qué quieres? ¡Comiste todo lo que había en la mesa! – le reprendió Lavy – - Lo lamento – murmuró Lily –, pero en serio que me quiero ir de aquí ahora mismo. - Lo lamentarás demasiado – interrumpió Susan –, señorita prefecta. Deberás guiar a los alumnos de primero… y ojalá no devuelvas encima de ellos – terminó con una risita – 

Lily asintió suavemente. ¡Demonios! ¡No podría esperar tanto! Ya sentía como se iba a desmayar de tanto comer. Su estómago no daba abasto.

- Er… Susan… ¿no quieres ser la prefecta por hoy? – dijo Lily sonriendo – 

Bueno, Lily y Susan eran las mejores de su clase, pero solo Lily había sido escogida prefecta. Susan siempre había querido serlo…

- Sabes que me encantaría, pero sabes que no podemos. - O… que tal si… - comenzó Lavy – 

Lily la miró esperanzada. De las tres, era la que mejor se ingeniaba para romper las reglas. 

- Pues, ve donde él. – dijo Lavy, señalando a Dumbledore – Ya sabes, el nuevo director. Me parece un buen tipo… un poco chiflado, eso sí. Pero un buen tipo. Explícale que te sientes mal, no sé… que si puedes ser reemplazada por Susan. Te apuesto que dice que sí. ¿Ya viste como es? - Supongo que estoy obligada a ir donde él. No me siento capacitada para guiar a los de primero – comenzó Lily, pero fue interrumpida por un ruido de su estómago –. - Vaya, chica, en serio comiste demasiado – rió Susan – 

Lily la fulminó con la mirada. 

- Voy donde Dumbledore – replicó rápidamente, levantándose de su asiento –. 

Ya cerca de los profesores, fue donde la profesora McGonnagall.

- Disculpe, profesora… - comenzó – - ¿Sí, Evans? – le respondió McGonnagall – - Me preguntaba si podía hablar con el nuevo director. - Está comiendo. ¿No es algo que puedas decirme a mí? - Pues… verá, señorita – Lily dudó que McGonnagall fuera "señorita" y también de que la entendería –, yo.. no me siento muy bien. Creo que me duele un poco el estómago y… pues, verá, yo me preguntaba si es que Susan, quiero decir, la señorita Radcliffe, podría reemplazarme por hoy. Ya sabe, si es que ella podría guiar a los de primero, ya que… yo no me siento muy bien. - ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? – preguntó McGonnagall – Ya sabes – dijo, ahora un poco nerviosa –… es algo… ¿femenino? 

Lily casi ríe por el tono que McGonnagall lo había dicho. Casi lo había dicho como si fuera una maldición. 

- Er…, no, profesora. Creo que comí demasiado. Solo es eso – dijo Lily rápidamente – 

McGonnagall permaneció unos cuantos segundos callada. 

- Pues, la señorita Radcliffe siempre ha sido buena alumna y…, está bien, Evans, no hay problema. Ve al dormitorio. La contraseña es _une luv e per sempre_ _[N/A: un amor por siempre]_. Dícelo por favor a la señorita Radcliffe. - Está bien. Muchas gracias, profesora. - No hay de qué. 

Bueno, después de todo, pensó Lily, McGonnagall no estaba tan severa. Y… no hubo necesidad de hablarle al director. Algún día le hablaría… entonces a Lily le dio nostalgia. Nostalgia recordar que era su último año, nostalgia recordar que no volvería a ver éstos pasillos, nostalgia recordar que no volvería a ver a sus profesores, nostalgia recordar que ya no volvería a comer en el banquete de bienvenida (bueno, era mejor no pensar en eso ahora…), nostalgia de no volver a ver a…, un momento, ¿acaso miró fugazmente a James? 

- Estoy loca. Totalmente loca – murmuró para sí – - ¿Loca por qué? – preguntó Susan (Lily ya se había acercado a la mesa cuando dijo eso) – - Susan, querida, yo creo que la pregunta es: ¿loca por quién? – comentó pícaramente Lavy, mirando por unos segundos a James y sus amigos – 

Lily se sonrojó. Pero rápidamente volvió a su estado normal. 

- Susan, me han dicho que puedes sustituirme – replicó rápidamente, tratando de cambiar de tema –. La contraseña es _une luv e per sempre._ Chicas… me voy. Creo que tengo mucho sueño. Y realmente necesito estar sola. - OK, entonces te veremos mañana. - Sí, mañana. - OK, chao entonces. – dijo Lavy, mientras Lily se alejaba – - Oigan – susurró en voy muy baja Remus, cuando Dumbledore terminó de dar su discurso de bienvenida –, ¿creen que Evans sepa algo de… nuestro secreto? - Lo dudo – dijo Sirius, moviendo despreocupadamente sus preciosos ojos azules por toda la sala, en busca de alguna linda chica que conquistar éste año. Sirius no se aproblemaba por nada. Como siempre, tomaba absolutamente todo a la ligera. – - Quizá sepa algo… después de todo, me llamó rata. Creo que hay que vigilarla – dijo Peter con firmeza – - ¿Vigilarla? – repitió James – ¿Para qué? ¿Qué acaso desconfían de ella? 

Silencio. 

Pronto James se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Sirius lo miró muy pícaramente. 

- Vaya, Prongs…, parece que estás muy… muy… ¿cuál es la palabra? Muy… muy… ¿apegado a Lily? 

James trató de inmutarse pero no lo logró. La sangre subió a sus mejillas, coloreándolas vivamente. 

- Padfoot, creo que no es momento para hablar de eso. Digo que… no deberíamos desconfiar de ella… además, ¿cómo podría haberse enterado? Nosotros tomamos muchas precauciones y… de verdad no creo que sea necesario vigilarla ni desconfiar de ella. - Pues – comenzó Remus –… quizá tengas razón, Cornamenta, pero yo no me voy a arriesgar. Colagusano tiene razón, tenemos que averiguar lo que ella sepa. Puede que a ti no te guste la idea de vigilarla… pero a mi no me gusta la idea de que alguien sepa de mi… _problema._ Lo siento, Cornamenta, pero para mí esto es serio. Si Evans le comenta algo a sus amigas… ya sabes como es esa Brown. En un segundo todo el colegio se enteraría… y me expulsarían. Es mi último año. Quiero vivirlo en paz. 

Hubo un incómodo silencio para James. 

- ¿Quién está conmigo? – preguntó Remus – ¿Quién me ayuda a descubrir la verdad? - Oye, oye, te advierto que si le tocas un pelo a Lily, yo… yo… - James se había parado bruscamente de la mesa – - Calma, Prongs, calma – dijo Sirius – - Sí, ¿para qué tanto alboroto? – comentó Peter – - Nada de tu incumbencia, Colagusano _[N/A: jeje… sorri, por el momento no me acuerdo de cómo se decía Colagusano en ingles =S]_– dijo secamente James. Luego, al parecer, se arrepintió. – Lo… lo siento mucho, chicos. Es solo que… - No tienes nada que explicar, Prongs, somos tus amigos y te entendemos y respetamos – dijo Remus –. Nadie quiere hacerle daño a Evans. Solo queremos averiguar la verdad. No hay que hacerle daño, ¿o sí? - Bien, bien. – comentó con desgano James – - Creo que yo te ayudaré, Moony. Tienes razón. Si la Brown se enterara… - dijo Peter – - OK, OK… todos los años hacemos alguna travesura o planeamos algo. Me parece bien ponerle un poco de emoción también a éste último año. Estoy contigo, Moony. ¿Y tú, Prongs? – dijo Sirius – 

Silencio. 

- Bien. Después de todo… yo no siento nada por Lily. Espero. 

James dijo esto como hablando para sí, pero en verdad lo dijo en voz alta. Sus amigos rieron. 

- ¿Nos vas a contar todo, Prongs? – dijo suplicante Remus, con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa – - Vaya… siempre termino contándoles todo. Y lamento que ésta no sea una excepción. – dijo James – - Entonces a escuchar – dijo Peter, con la boca llena de comida –. - Bien… supongo que todo fue por la broma que le hice a ella, ya saben, lo de los granos…. 

Y siguió conversándoles …, y los chicos, algunos más entretenidos que otros, escucharon la historia, todo con detalles. 

***************************************************************** 

Y bien??? Les gusto?????

Weno espero k les haya gustado, kiza no hai mucha accion en esta capi … jaja pk me fui con la accion d tiron en el primer capi …., pero igual se revelaron hartos secretitos aki … no?

Creo k ya comienzan a vislumbrar mas o menos el rumbo k va a tomar la historia …., aunque….. ^^ … aun kedan muuuuxas sorpresas por descubrirse en los proximos capis ….

De nuevo disculpen la demora …. =( …. Prometo k no va a volver a suceder =)

Muchas gracias por todos los lindos reviews k recibi ^^ … en verdad me encantaron, asi k … muxas gracias y sigan mandando reviews…., por esta vez no voi a responder reviews … pero prometo hacerlo mas adelante.

Un besito a todos

Xeidiz

** Miembro d la Honorable Orden Siriusana **

****

[…Dios Sirius… sé que volverás. Y si no vuelves, vela por nosotros ahora y en la hora de nuestra unión contigo, en el cielo…]


	5. Solo Una Pregunta, ¿Por Qué?

^^

hola!!

Recuerden, los personajes **no** me pertenecen …. T_T … pertenecen a Jo Rowling …

Todo lo demás…. **es mío**… ^^

Bueno, aki los dejo con el capi 5…. Y espero k les guste n________n

Capítulo 5: _Una Pregunta, ¿Por Qué?_

Lily se sentía mareada, y muy, muy cansada T_T. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, para encontrarse frente a frente con el cuadro de la dama gorda. _[N/A: Sí, no ha cambiado nada en Hogwarts ¬¬…]_

_- Une luv e per sempre. _ - Hola, chica… ¿por qué ese tono? Te ves muy pálida… ¿no habrás comido mucho en el banquete? O quizá estás así por algún amor imposible ^^, o quizá por… - Cállate un segundo – dijo secamente Lily – 

La dama gorda se calló. 

- ¬¬… Me alegro que estés en séptimo, jovencita. – la reprendió - 

Lily ya no escuchó más. Entró a la sala común. Estaba vacía _[obvio]_, y eso a Lily le agradó mucho. Sintió unos ruidos de su estómago. Se mareó un poco y… ya no supo nada más. No tuvo fuerzas para subir a su dormitorio, y se desplomó rápidamente en el sofá de la sala común. 

*************************

- ¿Y se besaron O_o? – preguntó sorprendido Remus – - Prongs… tú… tu.. tu…_confraternizaste _con el enemigo ^^U – dijo Sirius, con un poco de risa – __

[N/A: si lo que dijo Sirius les recuerda a algo que dijo un chico pelirrojo a una chica de pelo enmarañado ^o^… yo no respondo. Me baso en las historias de Rowling, ¿no? ^^]

James se sonrojó de nuevo. 

- No hagan sonrojar tanto al pobre – dijo Peter, riendo también – - Je je. Muy gracioso, Colagusano. - Bueno, Prongs… ¿realmente te gusta? – Remus parecía interesado – - Er… la verdad no lo sé, Moony. No estoy muy seguro. - Pues tú nunca estás seguro cuando se trata de mujeres, Prongs. Mira, el año pasado saliste con esa tal Kathleen, pero en quinto dijiste que estabas locamente enamorado de Francine, pero también te vimos besándote con Cristine y… - OK, OK, Padfoot, para. La verdad no estoy seguro, y punto. No me digas que tú eres muy fiel con tus mujeres – y miró firmemente a Sirius –. Como sea… tengo sueño. Y necesito pensar. Nos vemos mañana, chicos. - Chao. - Chau. - Pues yo sí soy muy fiel con mis mujeres, Prongs, para que sepas y… 

Pero James no siguió escuchando. Se sentía cansado y no tenía tiempo para las bobabas de Siri-pooh.

__

[…Pobre Siri-Pooh… ¿quién irá a consolarlo? T_T …. ¡¡¡yo!!! ¡¡¡yo me ofrezco!!! ^^U]

*************************

- ¿Y Lily? – preguntó James, mirando a Susan y Lavy – - ¿Para qué la buscas? – preguntó muy pícaramente ;) Lavy – - Este… la contraseña. Ella es la prefecta, ¿recuerdan? – dijo un poco molesto – Quiero irme a mi dormitorio. - Ah… pues – comenzó Susan –… ella ya se fue. La contraseña es _une luv e per sempre. _Creo que esa contraseña va muy bien contigo y con Lily… 

James sonrojó por milésima vez en ese día. ^^U

- Gracias. Chao. 

Subió las escaleras rápidamente. Allí estaba la dama gorda. 

- Hola, chico. ¿La contraseña? _- Une luv e per sempre. _

James entró en la sala común. Por un momento vió la sala, sería su último año allí… cuanta nostalgia le daba eso. Su vista se posó de repente en una chica pelirroja que se hallaba tumbada (y durmiendo) en el sillón. 

- ¿Li…ly? 

La chica no respondió. 

- ¿Está durmiendo? 

James se acercó. Lily se veía muy pálida. 

- No… Petunia – la chica comenzó a hablar dormida –… eso no es cierto. ¡Yo no he soñado con él! ¡No! ¡Lavy! Vamos… ¿cómo se te ocurre que me pueda gustar él? Solo fue un beso… un maldito beso… no… no… ¡yo no quiero a Potter! 

La chica se despertó sobresaltada. 

Se tocó la frente, sin percatarse de la presencia de James. 

- Oh, maldita sea… ahora tengo fiebre. ¡Y espero que nadie haya escuchado lo que…! 

Lily enmudeció al encontrar los ojos castaños de James. 

Silencio. [Lily à O_o ]

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó algo nervioso James – Digo… si quieres te puedo llevar a la enfermería, porque, no te ves muy bien y… - James. Tú… tú… - comenzó la chica. Enrojeció – ¿escuchaste lo que dije en mis sueños? ^o^ - Pues… la verdad sí, Lily. ^^ Pero… no hay problema en eso y… - James se rascó la cabeza por nerviosismo – ¿Y? =S _[¿tendrá piojos que se rasca tanto la cabeza?] _ - Y nada. No… no te preocupes. - Pues… James, ahora que… ahora que podemos hablar de nuevo… a solas. Quería preguntarte algo. - ¿Sí? ^^ 

La chica se acercó al chico, que carraspeaba a cada rato por el nerviosismo. 

- James… tú… ¿tu sentiste algo? Creo que no tengo que explicarte cuando… ¬¬ - ¬¬…Pues… Lily, yo… no estoy muy seguro. Creo que… no lo sé. No sé ni porque lo hice. - Pero algún día tendrás que saber, ¿no? *-* - ¿Por qué quieres saber lo que sentí? ^o^ - Bueno… pues… James, yo… _tú_ me besaste. Y deberías saber por qué. No se juega con los sentimientos de alguien. Y… un beso no es un juego. No se besa porque sí. 

Silencio. 

- Lily… yo… 

James se acercó más a la chica. Nunca había sido bueno para expresar sus sentimientos, pero cuando tenía a Lily cerca sentía que debía besarla. No sabía por qué. _Debía _besarla. Rozó sus labios con los de la chica. Y sus labios se acercaron más y más. James comenzó a besarla, pero Lily se separó rápidamente. 

- James… ¿por qué? 

James no dijo nada. Solo la atrajo más, tomándola por la cintura. 

- ¿Por qué tiene que haber un por qué para todo, Lily? - ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿En serio quieres saberlo? – dijo Lily cabizbaja, pero dejando que James la atrajera a sí – - Sí. Quiero saberlo. - Mira, James, yo… yo… yo… tú… tú… bueno, tú… tú me pareces muy guapo y… bueno… bueno… yo… no quiero que me beses solo porque no tienes a otra más para besar. No quiero… no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones, James. 

Ésta vez sí se separó de James. 

Silencio. 

Lily sintió que había hablado demás, y, como James se había quedado completamente mudo ^o^, se dio la vuelta. 

- Buenas noches – dijo ella, subiendo los escalones que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas de séptimo – - Bu…buenas – tartamudeó James, bajando la cabeza. 

*************************

Y estoy de vuelta!!!! ^^

Bueno, esta vez subi el siguiente capi lo mas rapido posible, y en verdad fue super rapido …. Jiji …. Kiza porque los capis son bastante cortitos (lo siento, ya estan asi y no puedo modificarlos), tendre k recompensarlos subiendo capis seguidito y rapidito, no?? ^^U

Bueno, un besito a todas y todos los k me mandaron reviews… =0)

En el proximo capi habra mas accion ….. pero si no recibo reviews no lo bajo!!! ^o^….. jaja , es broma …. Igual no mas lo voi a bajar, me manden o no me manden reviews.. pero …… **¡¡¡yo kiero reviews!!!**

JIJI ….. ^^

Asi k ya saben ….. espero sus reviews!!!

Besitos

Xeidiz

**Miembro d la Honorable Orden Siriusana**

****

[…mis brazos están abiertos, esperando tu regreso Diosito…^^]


End file.
